Various methods exist for vehicles to communicate with entities external to the vehicle. In many examples, vehicles may make connections to remote servers using embedded cellular modem devices. In other example, vehicles may utilize vehicle-to-vehicle connectivity to send messages directly between vehicles, or vehicle-to-residence connectivity such as automatic garage openers. For vehicles to make connections to entities external to the vehicle, the vehicle may be required to maintain connection information regarding how to connect to the external entity. However, updating the connection information over a connection may be difficult to perform when the vehicle is unable to connect to the entity.